


Disconnected (being rewritten)

by wastedheartmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Mostly Fluff, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Muke af, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top!Michael, alcohol use, bookwork!Michael, bottom!Luke, dyslexic!Luke, librarian!ashton, library!au, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedheartmuke/pseuds/wastedheartmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Somewhere between bookshelves two boys fall in love.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone (still reading this).
> 
> I'll be (I am ) rewrite this story, change the plot a bit and so on. read the updated tags and ask if you have any questions (my social links below).
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy reading this!

"This sucks." Michael mumbled to himself.

He heard someone giggle behind him so he turned to see Ashton.

"What's wrong Mikey? Lost again?" The older boy seemed way too excited over the matter which only made Michael grumpier.

"Fuck off."

"Hey, don't swear!"

The black haired student raised his eyebrow giving his friend a stern look. "From all the people I know you curse the most so leave me alone."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But the fact is that this is a public library and you decided to sit in kid's corner. That means no swearing." Ashton explained like he was talking to a five year old.

The green eyed boy rolled his eyes. "What do I get for getting the forth place?"

The librarian grinned. "A bookmark. But wait for it.. A Winx Club special edition bokmark!"

"What the fuck dude! You know I don't even use bookmarks. You always do this to me, there are literally three people competing in this book quiz and every week I come forth." Michael's voice was accusing, knowing that it was no other than his friend who draw the winners out of the box.

"Michael, this quiz is for kids from age 11 to 15 and you're 19 so you should be happy I don't disqualify you every time. At least you get pens and bookmarks. And I don't care if you don't use bookmarks, maybe you should start writing more instead of reading three books a day."

"I only read two a day." Michael pouted.

"Well it doesn't matter. Congrats bro you got fourth place!" Ashton punched his best friend lightly in the shoulder before picking up a stack of books and left to put them away.

Michael was still pouting. He even wrote he was team Jacob on the quiz just because he knew it would get him plus points with Ashton. He fucking betrayed his team, Edward of course, and what did he get in return? A fucking Winx Club bookmark.

He walked quickly into the reading room dumping his tired body on his bean bag. Well it wasn't theoretically his but no one knew it wasn't his.

Michael opened the thick book and started reading. When he read he always blocked out everything around him.

He was on the hundredth when something hit his stretched legs. Following the pain there was a sound of something hitting the floor.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked the tall body belonging to a blond haired boy.

"Ye-e-s. I'm-m sorry, I was-sn't looking."

"It's okay." He mumbled. The green eyed boy was way too distracted to catch the looks the other person was giving him.

Next time Michael looked away from his book it was already 9 pm and he was on the last page, the blond boy was long gone.

✩✩✩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first chapter. Do tell me what you think of it. Of Ashton working at a library, Michael as bookworm? Winx Club bookmark?
> 
> I didn't think I would post this here but I did. 
> 
> Little note:  
> one of the main characters struggles with dyslexia. i am not a dyslectic person so if you are and you think that I've worded anything wrong or you think something is offensive please tell me and i'll fix it. talk to me about your ideas or suggestions on [tumblr](http://www.ihopeshegivesyouaids.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/Lu_Clemmings)
> 
> Love, Lucija ✩


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your feedback (:

To say Michael had a crush on the blond boy was an understatement. Just thinking about him put a smile on Michael's face.

Not only he was oh so beautiful and oh so charming and brave, he also had a fucking dragon.

So yes, to Michael no man could be more perfect than Eragon.

The black haired boy was reading through The Inheritance Cycle again, yes again. Eldest was his absolutely favorite book, he loved reading about dragons and magic and overall anything with hot boys handling swords in it.

Ashton always made fun of him for crushing on people who don't exist but Michael didn't care. When he wasn't reading or writing scripts he was on his computer talking to his internet friends from Eragon fandom. On his group chat they were all big supporters of Miceragon, a ship that Michael made up himself but got a lot of support and even a few fictions out of it.

Their recent talk went on and on about this new book about dragons and magic and the green eyed boy already made sure that his library will get the book the day that it's out. He had a computer and phone reminder for it and with less than four days till the book is released his group chat notifications got out of control.

After finishing the book he glanced at the big clock on the wall that had portraits of different famous authors on the wall. Right now it said it was Agatha Christie to William Shakespeare which meant it was only quarter to three.

Michael sighed loudly. Sometimes he hated weekends. Since there were no college lessons, parties (it's not like he ever went to any) or anything to do in general he normally spend his day in library reading. But right now he didn't want to read, his head was hurting because of the cold weather, his ass practically fell asleep on the bean bag so he decided to go on a walk. Around the library of course, there was no way he'll go out in the pouring rain just to stretch his muscles.

Another reason weekends suck is because Ashton didn't work weekends, he reserved those days for drawing his comic books and Michael was left alone.

The library was old and small and it smelled like old books and that's why Michael loved it that much. Sometimes he would bring his lap top with him and work on either his assignments, scripts or some quality Miceragon fan fiction. But today he just wasn't feeling it.

As he walked past the reading section that actually had normal chairs and tables he couldn't help but to notice a head of fluffy blond hair that belonged to a young boy. Strange had his glasses pushed on the top of his nose and had a serious expression on his face. The black haired boy couldn't help but to stare, unknown person just looked so concentrated, following each line he was reading with his finger. He was biting his lip and scrunching his brows in confusion every now and then returning back to the beginning of the line reading over it again.

Suddenly Michael remembered that this was the boy who tripped over his legs last week.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't even noticed that the blond boy was now starring back at him with a slight pink flush to his cheeks.

Michael wanted to look away but he couldn't. The blue eyes were like a magnet pulling all of his attention to them.

The blond boy offered him a smile and a cheeky wink before focusing his attention back to the book.

Michael was sure he'll die right there and then.

✩✩✩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Michael shipping himself with his favorite book character?
> 
> Luke with glasses?
> 
> Luke winking at Michael?
> 
> Thank you to everyone who who voted and commented on this story so far.
> 
> Love, Lucija ✩
> 
> talk to me: [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me some comments (:

"This is stupid." Michael said out loud as he just read an email he got from his professor.

"What's stupid?" His way too happy librarian friend asked as he walked past him.

Of course, every time the green eyed boy complained Ashton was there with his snarky remarks. In his opinion all writers were depressive while comic book writers and artists were the source of happiness.

The younger boy rolled his eyes. "I just found out that that _the_ only professor who hates my guts is also my mentor on the drama competition I applied for."

Ashton sat on the table next to his friend and petted his head. It might looked like he was doing it from love but he wasn't.

"Hates your guts how? Did you pee in his coffee?"

Michael offered Ashton a disgusting look and tried his best to ignore the stupid comment. "He always gives me B+ on my papers and works."

"B+ is a great grade Michael. I didn't get more than a C in my courses and I made fantastic art."

"I know. But the reason behind the grade is stupid. I write how I feel. I write poems, dramas, novels, sometimes all in one."

"And let me guess he wants you to write porn?"

Trying his hardest not to hit the librarian Michael continued. "He thinks there's one big thing missing in my writing."

"Sex?"

"Love."

Ashton laughed. "He got you there."

"It's stupid. I have never been in love with someone and yes, I could just take what I've learned from movies and books but it just seems fake to me."

"Well now you're just being a hypocrite. I've seen you write about sex and flying on a dragon and we both know you haven't done either."

"When the fuck did you read that?"

"I follow you on Tumblr?"

Michael mentally face palmed.

"It's fine Mikey. I've known you were gay as fuck long before reading about you having sex with book characters."

"It's reader-character book not author-character one."

"Whatever you say."

"C'mon lover boy. Forget about school for a bit and help me carry these books to the children section."

The green eyed boy stood up, knowing he needed a break from all the scripts and assignments. He was still pissed off at Ashton but he was his only friend so he tried to not get too pissy around him.

While crossing over the small library with books stacked against his chest he heard soft hiccups coming out of the children reading room. Sticking his head in between the door he was met by blue eyes that were wet and glossy and cheeks stained with tears.

Michael frowned. He was maybe a pessimistic writer but he hated seeing people upset.

He slowly walked to the boy making sure he wouldn't scare him.

"Hi." He said with a soft voice.

His plan didn't work. The blond jumped in his seat clearly not seeing Michael coming. His pale hands were quick to wipe them away.

"Is there anything wrong?" Michael asked.

The blond shook his head not wanting to look at the older boy.

Michael put the books down and sat on the chair next to him, waiting if the boy would open up to him. He noticed a book opened in front of him and just a glance of the words he realized it was one of Agatha Christie's murder books.

"Want me to read this to you?" Michael asked pointing to the book on the table.

The boy looked at him with wide eyes. They sure were pretty.

"It calms me down, reading. And when I'm upset I normally listen to audio books so I thought.."

"Please." The voice that came out of the blue eyed boy was rusty but nice.

Michael offered the stranger a soft smile before picking up the book and continuing it from the top of the page.

✩✩✩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do you think Michael doesn't like writing about love?
> 
> Why do you think Luke was crying?
> 
> Michael and Ashton's friendship?
> 
> And yes. Michael is me, Michael is us.
> 
> QOTC: what's your dream job?
> 
> /i'm studying to be librarian. it's funny because when i started writing this my career choice was completely different/
> 
> Love, Lucija ✩


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment! (:

_Of course he has a girlfriend._

That's the tough that was running through Michael's brain for the past few days. He really tried to concentrate on finishing the script for the competition but all he could think about was the cute blond boy.

The one that gave Michael little smiles whenever he would look at him while turning the pages of the book he was reading out loud. The one who would giggle whenever Mr. Poirot made a sarcastic comment through his investigation. That one has a girlfriend.

She came to pick him up when  _they_  were only half way through the book. Michael was in the middle of the chapter for that matter. He only managed to make the cute boy blush twice and his non-existent operation  _ask the boy for his name_  didn't even start.

No, with Michael's luck the gorgeous looking girl came to pick him up and the  _no name_  only whispered a quick thank you and goodbye before taking the book out of Michael's hands.

To settle Michael's frustration and confusion the boy turned around once more to wink again, like he did days before.

"How dares he wink at you when he clearly has a girlfriend?"

Michael nodded viciously.

Ashton sighed. "I don't know Mikey, you asked me this for at least ten times. Maybe he's just a flirt."

"Yes but he could at least be less adorable."

The older of the two laughed. "You don't even know if he's gay?"

"He doesn't have to be gay to like me!" Michael half screamed earning a slap on the back of his head. They were in the library after all and the librarian couldn't just let the boy be so loud.

"I'm sorry, he may not be into boys."

"Then why in the earth would he wink at me?"

The hazel eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Again, I don't know. Maybe you can ask him yourself. Look there he is."

The boy confidently pointed his finger at the blond that just entered the library. His hand was pushed down in a matter of seconds.

"You can't just point at people Ashton!"

"Well maybe I was just pointing at the door. Anyway I have to go and actually work. Meanwhile, you mister should either write or talk to the boy. Just stop dreaming about his winks!"

Michael gave his friend a hard slap on the ass with the book he was just holding. He felt the stare on his back and he had to try really hard to not turn around.

He really did try and concentrate on the writing but it was bloody hard, especially when all of the sudden there was someone sitting in front of him.

Michael looked up and his green eyes met a pair of baby blue ones.

"Hi." The boy said and Michael almost fainted. Thick Australian accent was ringing through his ears and all he could do was stare at the lips that just talked.

"Hey." He finally responded after a few seconds and mentally slapped himself.

The boy smiled widely before opening his book and started reading.

It took a while before Michael finally got back to his writing. He tried really hard to concentrate and calm his breathing down. When he almost succeeded in writing one line the stranger's leg touched his own and gave the brown haired boy something to talk with Ashton about for the next year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me here or on my social media:
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)
> 
> Love, Lucija

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first chapter. Do tell me what you think of it.
> 
> Of Ashton working at a library?
> 
> Michael as bookworm? Winx Club bookmark?
> 
> QOTC: Favorite book?
> 
> Love, Lucija ✩
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.wastedheartmuke.tumblr.com) , kik (lucijanared), [twitter](http://twitter.com/wastedheartmuke)


End file.
